


Honey Dipped Sighs Over Molasses Eyes [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Felix has a boyish charm and enough easy sunshine to wrap everyone around his pinky finger. Enough of it to pull himself back from the edge after an elimination, enough to make it as a star in the sky over a strange country. But past the pure easiness of him, there is something that burns, burns brightly enough that Hyunjin can't look away.Felix walks into the practice room on the first day, thin little wrists and desperate eyes, and Hyunjin wants.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Honey Dipped Sighs Over Molasses Eyes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverybodyKnowsIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyKnowsIt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honey Dipped Sighs Over Molasses Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673902) by [EverybodyKnowsIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyKnowsIt/pseuds/EverybodyKnowsIt). 



[Honey Dipped Sighs Over Molasses Eyes Full Fic 1:40:46](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13t_KAgn29AH3Y4gnI-s_wZcK87aY1NUP/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 1: Be Still My Foolish Heart 9:27](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lvIp7EKt4Sbk2VW10leB8PR9sN757KwY/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 2: The Drums That Start Off Night and Day 8:18](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-KtbxVYZi6GKtKHs-I3qKOb8bXq70Fbz/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 3: I Wish We Were All Rose-Colored Too 12:23](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G4-dD_O7GVWMh-naYAxK265WUj4h5sUn/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 4: There's Nothing Sweeter Than My Baby 8:06](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qMpkohVdOj0D__T7EHoiBoWru0--PNQ1/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 5: You'll Be Thirsting For More 20:06](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xoonNhrf1MReMpmANlzHiO07NH1IF4D_/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 6: Isn't It Lovely, All Alone? 16:50](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19HyFIWAErxGu5ie_TPZ6HzpiKQl2HzLY/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 7: Suffer To Be Glad 9:41](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1s_ZLgQt3G0jdU0H0LKo7Z08RUqosaKUn/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 8: Road Not Taken 14:45](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11iLklQ5IpbridLxdJJjZe-cswmzJwHWc/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first podfic!! I hope you all enjoy it, this fic is very special to me and I absolutely love the original- you should definitely check it out!!


End file.
